


Rare Breeds

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Cute overload, Fluff, M/M, Mating, Puppies, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), graphic birth, knoting, labor, past angst, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: Wolf Slim is a rare winged wolf skeleton who wants pup's to carry his rare gene but it won't be easy for him cuz of how rare it is so his best friend Blueberry decides to support his decision.





	1. The Decision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeckofDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/gifts).



> An Inspiration/Thank you Fan Fic for DeckofDragons. Ever since they did Cold Pup's i couldn't be happier i just wanted to return the favor. hope you enjoy!

Today had been a pretty weird day not like their usual way Slim had been acting pretty down lately. 

At first Blueberry tried to ignore it not wanting to upset his BFF so he tried to act normal. 

It was 7 am the time Blueberry gets up for work But he's not alone his BFF Slim is sleeping in his bed, well sort of he sleeps on a mattress on the floor but what makes it cute is Slim sleeps curled up like a fluff ball snoring like a hog. 

" Slim time to get up its work day" Blueberry goes to Slim gently shaking his massive wing, that's right wing he's a very rare animal hybrid. Slim is a wolf Skeleton but he's born with wings and has the gift of flight. 

Slim groans and talks in his child voice "mmm....five more minutes" Slim says, Blueberry annoyed but awed at the same time "DOG PILE!" Blueberry jumps on Slim's bed right next to him "AHH, Blue watch the wings you know they're not that strong!" Slim says annoyed and panic.

" Ok c'mon Slim we gotta work we have to pay our rent in two day's!" " fine fine i'm up *yawn*" Blueberry moves to give slim some room as they get up Slim heads in the shower and Blueberry gets breakfast ready. 

Slim always has trouble using the shower not because he's so tall but because of his huge wings. Slim's 6'6 giving his wingspan 14 feet even tucked on his back its still hard to shower when he goes in hard places to wash there's not a lot of room to spread his wings but he manages pretty fast so he's not too bothered with it anymore. 

Blueberry got the pancakes and biscuits ready Slim's favorite morning meal he was just about to call Slim there're ready but Slim already walks in all washed but only put on pants he didn't put on a shirt showing his ribcage. "Ah Slim go put on a shirt!" Slim didn't react immediately " huh...oh whoops sorry bud i'll go get a shirt" He sounded like he didn't give a fuck and...kinda sad?

Blueberry quirks a brow something's not right about Slim usually he's happy and sweet in the mornings what could be bothering him?

As Slim goes back with a shirt on which is hard to put on all his shirts have to be costumed made cuz of his big wings he comes back and sits on the table opposite side of Blueberry. " Hey Slim are you alright?" BlueBerry asks, "oh..yeah i'm fine just tired" Slim does get tired a lot but this just felt too different to Blueberry, the two have known each other since high School and Blue almost knows everything about Slim. "*sigh* Slim you don't have to lie to me you know i hate seeing you upset." 

Slim knew Blue would want to know he really hated upsetting his only friend he ever had in his life. Him and Blueberry are very close " mmm...i-i don't wanna talk bout it now, can i tell you when i pick you up from work?" Blue immediately responds with understand "Of course Slim i'll always be here for you remember what we said when we were about to graduate together?" 

"Yeah, that no matter what we'll be here for each other." With that Blueberry gets ready for work usually Slim flies him to work cuz Slim loves flying he almost flies everyday, the two go outside they're apartment and Blue gets on Slim's back Slim spreads his dark brown feathered wings and takes flight. It makes blue yell woo hoo when Slim spins and tight turn's. 

Slim drops off at the local Supermarket Where Blueberry works he lands and Blue jumps off giving Slim a goodbye wave and goes in Slim takes off and heads home. Slim doesn't work until tomorrow he has a part time job at a CVS not far from Blueberry's work site. 

 

\-------------------

 

5:00 PM it said on the bedroom clock Slim has to go pick up Blue. Slim opens the backdoor to their apartment steps out the terrace spreads his wings and takes off. While flying across the streets he's been getting those looks again the ones of people who seen him before give him looks of jealously especially other Wolf skeletons like himself and new people give looks of WTF, Slim was starting to get annoyed with it but then he stars to think to himself

"*sigh* i don't know if i wanna tell Blue but i don't wanna shrug him off he's not just my best friend he's my only friend he almost feels like a brother to me, i don't wanna upset him like i already did well i hope this won't make him feel weird er something" 

Slim sees the Supermarket and Blueberry waiting for him to show up. As soon as Blueberry seen Slim he gives an energetic wave to signal him down. Slim lands in front of Blue keeping his wings spread Blue gets on and takes flight with Blue on his back.

\-------------

 

After heading home Slim decides to tell Blue what was on his mind "so ugh...Blue you wanna know what i wanna tell ya?" 

"Sure Slim i want to help you!" 

Slim hesitates again but this time decides to stop bubbling it in him and tells Blueberry what he wants "well i mentioned it to you a long time ago when we were about to graduate High school and move out, i don't know if ya remember but...do ya remember when i said i wanted puppies?" Blue's eye light's go wide "Oh that yeah i do but why that?" 

"well for as long as we've been living together i was thinking about it long and hard and i want puppies... to carry my gene, my wings" Slim spreads his wings a little to demonstrate.

Blue was silent for a while his face goes blank.

Slim breaks the silence " you...don't like that idea?" Slim asks in a saddened voice " What-no no Slim its just... you really want to be a father? and hope to have this gene? you know how rare it is it's not gonna be easy." 

Slim didn't want to think about it but Blue is right its not everyday a winged Wolf Skeleton is born only 1 out of 100 wolf skeletons are born with wings and Slim just scored the lottery with this gene. 

"But Slim, i think its a great idea!" Slim's Dark brown wolf ears perk up tail threatening to wag "r-really you think that?" "Oh Slim, buddy i love kids and iv'e noticed the way when you fly near the schools and playgrounds it always put a smile on your face and you know how much i love seeing you happy!" 

Slim's tail wagging making muffled thumping "i...Blue... i...." Slim throws his arms over Blueberry and lifts him up giving his massive height "thank you so much bro" Slim was so happy it can be heard in his voice.

Blue who almost suffocated by the power of wolf hugs returns the favor "I'll support you Slim but i can't say this is gonna be easy we need to do a lot of research and find a good fertility clinic if that's what they're called." 

" i know Blue, i will do anything to get that but we'll you be ok with a litter of puppies in the apartment?" 

" I love kids too and you know i always say aww when i see lil Wolf skeletons i'll help you with everything and i kinda thought even though they won't be mine biologically but i do want to be a parent figure to them." 

"then its settled i want puppies and hopefully any possible winged ones" 

This came out better than Slim ever thought it would so Slim will now do anything to get some puppies to hopefully get his gene.


	2. The Perfect Breeder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * slight warning breeding mentions and explanations* If its not you're thing read at your own risk. 
> 
> but to those who are enjoy ;)

The next day Slim had to get up to go to his shift at CVS, Blueberry helps with breakfast while Slim goes shower, Blue checks his schedule and today for him its a shorter work day so Blue will be home before Slim so Blueberry decides to drive himself to work today he does have a car but he rarely drives cuz not just because he likes to ride on Slim but because it saves money on transpiration.

"Hey Slim um... i think i want to drive to work today because i have a shorter shift today and i'll be home before you so maybe when i get home i can start doing our research to find the best breeding clinic." Blue says as Slim walks in with a shirt on this time. "oh yeah i forgot bout your short day ugh...yeah that's ok you want me to fly to Mc Donald's and get us some burgers?" 

"ugh...sure so we'll have an easy dinner so yeah see you at the evening." with that being said Slim took off first to go to his shift and Blue gets to his car and drives to the supermarket.

 

\-------------

 

Throughout the day at work had been the same Slim's main job is to be one of the cashiers in the front of the building at first he was a shelf stocker who put item's in the shelves ready for purchasing but that had to change cuz Slim's big wings were always knocking things down, and blocking customers who try to go pass him. One time a teenager accidentally stepped on his tail and Slim yelped like a real dog and it caused a crowd to think it was a fire or something. So his Boss offered Slim to be a cashier instead so he'll be outta the way. 

Slim wasn't too happy about that cuz he doesn't like standing in one spot but he said yes cuz he still needs the money not just for rent but for his future litter of pup's.

The only thing that made Slim uncomfortable was when some people were staring at him with surprise, he knows his gene is rare he just doesn't understand what makes it so special Slim isn't much for showing off when he's feeling any negative emotion but sometimes he does when he's in a good mood. But at least most people didn't bring it up and some were just acting casual to him like he's normal. 

Sometimes he doesn't think he's normal cuz his gene makes him feel too different. Which is why he didn't have the best relationship with his parents, ever since he was born his parents were far more than overjoyed his birth made the news and well as a child he was pretty popular around. Today he's not as well known as before but some people do recognize him from the old news.

With that his parents were just using him for popularity and trying to make people jealous and it worked in a snap. In school kids had bullied him cuz of his gene calling him "the special" and "the gifted" and he hated being treated like this. 

 

\--------------

 

After Slim's lunch break he gets a text from Blueberry letting him know he just got home and is working on research for a breeding clinic, Slim smiles and sends a text back telling Blue thank you. Two hours later Slim's shift was up, he heads out and takes flight back to the apartment. 

It was 6 pm when Slim came home He went through the back door like always "i'm home, Blue did ya find anything useful?" Blue was in their bedroom lounging on his bed with the lap top on his stomach. 

"Not much for a breeding place, but i wanted to do some more research on your gene, so from what i could get only 1 out 100 Wolf Skeletons have wings and you said none of your family members have it so for you you're just plain lucky and i did historical research on can this gene be genetic and well, it said yes it can happen but its not very common so i think from what can find is if we find a breeding place with other Wolf Skeleton's that might've had the gene in their family race it can give us a slight chance for you to get a winged pup but that's all i can say right now."

It wasn't the best news but it was something "well umm...i was thinking bout something, if its allowed i actually want to be the one to carry the puppies to hopefully get the possibility as much as it can."

Blue darts his head in Slims direction "Wait You!? you want to get pregnant...huh...i didn't think you would do that! but well... actually you might be right, since the gene is well in you're stats it might work. but are you sure you wanna do it from what i learned when my brother Stretch was pregnant with Cat fell's kittens it was hard for him." Blue says with a tiny laugh.

Slim truly didn't care if he has to go through pregnantcy than its worth it "yes Blue i want to carry them they'll be my puppies anyway so i think i should carry them." 

Blue could hear it in his voice that he's determined to get what he wants "Well i won't fight with you if this is what you want i'll support you." Slim smiles and walks to his bed and wraps his arm around Blue's shoulder in a side hug. "What did i do to deserve you?" Blue giggles almost shedding tears Slim was too. 

 

\-----------------

 

The next day Blue had time off today lucky for him today's Friday and they both don't work on Fridays. Blue gets up first he decides to let Slim sleep a little more and gets out his lap top to find a breeding clinic that has Wolf Skeletons. While searching he looks at some breeding places and fertility clinics form what Slim said he wants to carry the pups so he'll find a place that will allow that for the breeder to actually get Slim pregnant. 

30 minutes later Slim gets up uncurling form his furry donut and looks up seeing Blue on the lap top. "mmm....Blue ya find any good places?" Slim asks in a sleepy raspy voice

"Not quite yet but i think i'm getting there." Blue continues searching, Slim gets up to go make biscuits his favorites. 

As Slim left, Blue than comes across a link to another breeding place called "Hybrid Breeding Clinic" Its a place specifically for monster hybrids like Slim, Blue clicks the link to their website and sees amazing lists of breeders they were all monster's and all are animal hybrids the list was a little small only had about 11 available breeders. Then at the end of the list Blue finds what they were looking for, they had three Wolf Skeletons available they all looked pretty good and their stats were amazing but its all for them doing the carrying but Slim wants to do that so before Blue says anything to Slim, he check the website to see if they also have a fertility room where the person who isn't the breeder but get artificial fertilization so Slim will get pregnant. 

To his surprise they do have one a room for any potential clients to be the ones to carry. Blue gets all giddy and calls for Slim "Hey Slim come here i think i found the perfect place!" 

Slim was darting up the stairs and flings the door open almost breaking it "WHAT!" Blue signals Slim to go look and Slim bends down to look, a breeding place for animal hybrids and they had Wolf Skeletons available and a special room for if the Client wants to carry. "*gasp* Blue this is perfect they have the right hybrids and a fertility room this is perfect." 

"but umm...Slim don't jump to conclusions right now umm... to those Wolf skeletons i tried to look up if the website has any records of there family if they have your gene and the site doesn't say that so i think we might have to either visit or call the place to ask for that just to be safe than sorry." 

Slim's excitement immediately died down "oh, yeah you're right it doesn't say anything bout their family records and there's not even a mention of winged hybrids like me corse they must've never seen one before."

Blue then looks up the address and number turns out the clinic is only on the edge of town its not too far from their apartment "Say this place isn't very far maybe we can visit and talk to the owner of the clinic and see if they can help us get more information says here the owner is named Dr. Holtsman owner of the clinic for 25 years and they have the best ratings around look at all those children they helped make? and it says they never had a false pregnancy all were a success" 

"well we can at least try so we don't work tomorrow so maybe we can go there and get some help." Blue just remembered that and so they work on getting to the place at 10AM when they open and hope to find a way to get the gene to pass down to new pup's.

\------------------------

The next day Both were too excited to keep sleeping as soon as the sun rolled up they both wake up at the same time "Rise and shine Slim come on lets go get ready for this." "right on you're tail Bruh." Slim gets up both get showered have breakfast and Blue writes down the address to guide Slim where to go. 

With that being said Blue gets on Slims back and takes off "Ok so head to the highway and take a right when you see rocky street!" Blue had to say out loud cuz flying is kinda loud. Slim gets the message and eyes the street and turns right. Slim goes a little low and Blue sees the next street on the left and points to it and Slim tight turns. they were in a part of town that they almost never go to while on the way a lot of people were looking up all had surprised faces, some were jealous Blue then now sees why Slim doesn't like to be eyed as some one of a kind even if he really is one. 

They find the Clinic and Slim sticks the landing in the parking lot Blue then eyes the building seeing employees staring to them. Blue warns Slim that they got more stares Slim tries to keep his cool and takes Blues hand squeezing a little hard.

As they go in everyone almost let out a gasp some were whispering if they were dreaming. they go to the front dest seeing a nurse. The nurse looks up about to greet them but then her eyes widen and begins to stutter "umm...h-hello, how can i...help...you.... two?" 

Blue decided to answer already sensing Slim was uncomfortable. "Ugh...Hi we are friends living together and my best friend here want's to have some puppies so-" "TO CARRY THE GENE!! ah..sorry-sorry"

How did she knew that? of corse she's never seen a winged Wolf Skeleton "yeah but we want more information on the other Wolf Skeleton breeders to see if the gene was in their family records."

The nurse gets shaky and just downright excited "Yes yes right away oh and Dr. Holtsman is gonna flip when he sees this!" 

The nurse takes them in the back to the Doctors office he was about to go outside then he sees the nurse with two skeletons one small and the other was huge, furry and- The doctor drops his clipboard staring with wide eyes. "Dr. Holtman we have a one of a kind case for you *squeal*" Dr. Holtsman was trying to talk but his voice was blocked. 

"Is that?" 

Dr.Holtsman finally let out, Slim rolls his eyes and breaks the silence "yes yes go ahead you see a rare winged Wolf walking around must've never seen one just let it out" 

"After all the 25 years of working here i never had a winged Hybrid its such an honor to meet you so what can i now help you with?" 

Blue looks at Slim wondering if him or Slim should answer. Slim decided to answer "well i want puppies, well to hopefully carry my gene cuz its what i wanted since i was 17." 

Dr.Holtsman gets really impressed "Oh my, i don't know if it can work but we do have three Wolf Skeleton breeders i can check their family records and see if the gene is in those."

"That's exactly what we wanted to ask but actually, Slim wants to be the one to carry the litter cuz he thinks it might to make this chance higher."

"Oh well we do have a fertility clinic in the back if any clients want to carry we just need to find the best breeder and get the gene from them and hopefully it'll work but i can't say you'll get a winged pup immediately this gene is very rare but i'm way more than happy to help."

"thank you so much Doctor we'll be rooting for you" Blue says with happiness.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Hours pass they go to the room where the three Wolf Skeletons were chatting, as soon as the door opens they dart their head's and ears to the sound and their jaws almost drop when they see Slim in the back all were chatting about that they know about the rare Winged Wolves Dr.Holtsman goes through their family records but there was one problem.

The first one a tall one with black fur and bones as white as snow named Jason he doesn't have the gene none of his family members ever had it so for him there would be a 0% chance of getting any winged pups from Jason.

The second one a smaller one named Mayhem with grey fur and scars he sort of has the gene but only one family member has it and its Great Grandma who had it so for Mayhem there would only be a 2% chance which is higher but still not enough.

there was a third one one with a missing ear and tip of his tail and had white fur named Max he had two relatives who have it only his uncle and another long gone ancestor who had it but never had anyone else his family just had two more litters and none of the pups had the gene so for Max it would only be 7% chance Higher than Mayhem but Slim still didn't feel like it might work.

 

Slim was nervous and a bit upset but shouldn't have been surprised about it its just very rare. Dr.Holtsman felt bad about it "Well i can't say much but how about for now you two head home to talk more about it and we'll see what we can do if we find another way." 

"Sure, yeah that'll do thank you so much Doctor" Slim says 

"Anytime you two take care" 

They leave the clinic with sad looks they were all silent the way home Blue was gently patting Slims back while flying home it was just for comfort Blue knows Slim is upset.

As soon as they got back home They both put their Mc Donalds in the fridge they weren't very hungry Slim goes to their room and plops on his mattress.

Blue goes in seeing Slim just silent Blue doesn't want to address the elephant in the room so he just says "i'm sorry Slim, but lets just wait and see what happens tomorrow ok?"

"yeah..."


	3. Better Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you all know i don't know everything about how breeding works exactly just keep in mind this all fictional and most of what i do know so don't take this too seriously without further ado enjoy!

*RRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG*

Slim and Blue jump, Both let out a screech their phone on the side table was ringing. Who could be calling at this hour it was 7AM. Blue moans and slides off his bed, and picks up the phone.

"H-Hello."

"Hello this is Dr. Holtman, I'm very sorry to call so early but we wanted to tell you something."

The doctor at the clinic, they gave him his number so he can call for anything "Excuse me?, what is it?" "mmmm Who is it Blue?" Slim's voice was muffled with his pillow covering his face.

"just a sec Slim, I'm sorry what is it?" Blue repeats.

"well, We just got another Breeder and its another Wolf Skeleton! but we checked his family records and it says he has four living relatives who have wings!" 

Blue almost drops the phone another possible chance "Wait-Wait how much of a higher chance this one has?" Dr. Holtsman checks again to make sure "Ok well in his stats there will be a 15% chance the gene will pass to him but with the record you gave us with Slim if we combine it there will be around a 20 to 25% chance a litter of pup's well maybe one luckily two will get the gene does that sound better to you?"

Blue was still, a little pale he didn't answer until Dr. Holtsman spoke "Mr.Blueberry?" "OH OH yeah hold on i'll go tell Slim, Slim i got some news!"

Slim wakes up "what is it Blue?" Blue replies in a giddy voice "I think we found a higher chance of you getting some winged puppies!" 

 

\---------------------

 

After the explanations of the newly accepted breeder Slim felt more confident with this breeder he had four living relatives who have the gene which is both his grandfathers from both mom and dad's side, an uncle and a cousin who have the gene so with that higher chance Slim felt ready to give him a chance it was till pretty low but a 25% chance sounded way better than 7%.

So They really wanted to go now but they both have work today. "well maybe we can call off a little early the clinic closes at 9 PM, my shift usually ends on 4:30pm and your's will end on 4:00 today so maybe if we leave 20 minutes early we can have some time to you know get to some business Blue winks.

"hehe yeah that kinda business ok i think that'll work so i'll get off work on 3:15 and i'll pick you up at around 3:30?" Slim asks not too good at time.

"Umm...Yeah that'll work so ok see you soon"

 

\-------------------

 

Slim checked the clock it was about 3:10 almost time for the big day Slim goes to his boss and asks him if he can leave "hey boss you mind if i clock out a little early i have something important to do."

"what is it?" His boss asks confused

Slim didn't feel comfortable telling why so he makes an excuse of that his dad is at the hospital after breaking his leg and wanted to come help his dad to go home.

His boss said it was fair enough Slim lets out a quiet huff of relief and heads out. Slim was flying faster than ever probably a little too excited, when he got to Blue's work shift Blue was waiting patiently and Slim lands kinda wobbly but Blue jumps on and burst up in the sky like Rainbow Dash and go to the clinic. 

"I'm so excited Slim, soon we'll have some puppies to raise in a matter of months!" Blue lets out really fast.

"Yeah i know, but still i hope this will get me what i want, i don't care if its just one or two i really want some with wings so that they won't go through what i did." Slim says a little sad.

Blue than realizes what Slim meant Slim was bullied in school just for being different and cuz of all the jealously he got he never had any other friend but Blue cuz Blue never was jealous of Slim's gene. 

They arrive at the Clinic at 5:30 PM, Slim sticks the landing this time he was really nervous, Blue was too but their soul's are filled with Determination. 

"Ready to go Slim?" Blue takes his hand for comfort

Slim lets out a deep breath and stiffs his shoulders "y..yes, i'm ready." Slims grip hardens

Blue grits his teeth but doesn't make a sound and they open the entrance door the nurse from before and Dr. Holtsman waiting at the front desk.

" Hi you two well ready to meet our new breeder, oh i'm sorry i forgot to tell you his name come on Slim he's waiting for you in the fertility room getting ready. 

"Should i come too or wait here?" Blue quickly asks The nurse replies "you can go if you want or you can stay in the waiting room up to you though."

Slim tells Blue "well i'm still a little nervous can blue meet the new breeder too?" 

"mmm...I guess he can" Dr. Holtsman says

"Sure i would like to meet him." Blue says with confidence 

So the Three go in the back hallway to the fertility room The breeder just opens the door peaking his small head out wearing a gown. He was small almost as tall as Blue he even looked like him but with dark grey wolf ears with dyed purple tips and a small scar on his right eye socket.

" Guy's meet our newest breeder Razz!" Slim feels a little more comfortable now seeing him "ugh...heya R-Razz its nice...to meet ya?" Slim says trying to be casual

Razz looks at Slim with a look of surprise and impress "Its nice to meet you too, w-wow you really are a winged Wolf Skeleton well, they told me you wanted some winged offspring and well that's why i'm chosen and i just got accepted."

"well they told me you have 4 relatives with the gene am i right?" Slim asks

"yeah that's right and in my gene there will be a 15% chance much higher than those other three, so well, are you ready? they said you want to be the one to carry the litter right? Razz asks.

"yeah cuz i wanted this possibly to get as high as possible in this situation." 

"As you wish so i'll be ready in here, i'll give you a second just come in i'll be ready." With that Razz closes the door right when he was getting blushed.  
he was very ready.

"Ok Slim you ready? well just to say i'll still be in the building just not in there so if anything is wrong just call me." Blue says.

Slim is still nervous but he won't back down now, this could be his last chance " *huff* ok i'm ready Doctor." 

Dr. Holtsman gives Slim a gown so he won't have to ruin his clothes and Without further ado Slim goes in the fertility room There was a huge bed with Razz lying down on it, the room was dimly hit no windows and a small sink in the left corner. 

"Ok Slim all's ready how do you want this? i'll follow you." Razz was talking pretty fast he was blushing and his body was warm in the air Slim was feeling aroused so he gets his body ready for carrying meaning he has to say goodbye to his big 12 inch dick. 

Razz was forming his magic to a cock, and Slim formed a pussy it was a pretty big hole, Razz's dick was smaller but it wan't tiny so it'll do.

Razz uncovers his legs and pulls his gown up a little seeing his purple ecto-body It was a beautiful color Slim gets his ecto-body ready too it was a burnt orange color.

"wow, That color really suits you Slim, *groan* ready?" Razz sits up a little, Slim crawls on the bed it was big enough for Slim the room was very wide too enough room for his wings. 

"oh yeah, here we go." Slim gets on his hands and knees moving his gown outta the way lifting his tail. His pussy was starting to leak he was ready for sure. But to be safe Razz gently rubs his pussy making it extra wetter and Razz quickly gets on Slim's back, his dick was fully erected and brushing the walls of Slim's pussy both letting out a loud moan of pleasure. 

"i'm going in!" Razz says slamming right into slim's pussy, his dick inside Slim, humping hard and making sure his wings were outta the way. Slim kept his wings spread trying not to flap them. the feathers on Slim's wings were ruffling up cuz of Slim's body preparing for carrying a litter. 

Slim was moaning and whispering "harder, more." Than a louder moan after the other. Then the knot settled they were stuck like this for a while, but they both didn't care it all felt too good. 

They both climax, Razz was thrusting hard and in a rhythm, it went on for about 20 minutes than a warm *GUSH* Razz just let out purple cu, Slim looked down at the knot seeing it was a beautiful purple. Slim lets out a screech and demands more again. Razz not bothered at all keeps going pumping more cum inside, Slim's midsection was getting full and was getting sore. 

"You're doing ok Slim?" Razz asks.

" awesome...do it again please?" Slim demanded like a child begging its mom for candy.

"Ok one last time i don't have all day." Razz listens and goes again for another round. The knot was still in place but it was settling down and then the knot softened and Razz slowly pulls out of Slim. 

Both were hot and tired Slim falls on the bed " that was...awesome! you did amazing....i feel so alive." Slim was acting a little drunk Razz just smiled "good...for..you...*flop*" Razz then fell asleep.

 

\---------------------

 

A while Later Blue was waiting in the hallway near the fertility room he then hears a door creek open, Slim was out he was walking all wobbly it must've worked cuz Blue can see he still has his ecto-body intact. Blue goes up to Slim helping him get to the shower "how'd it go Bud well?" 

Slim wasn't talking just laughing and leaning on Blue "I'll take that as a yes" 

After a good shower and dinner Blue and Slim fill out the paperwork and get the payments ready and the future doctor appointments soon Slim will be pregnant and when he is they have a scheduled appointment on Wednesday. 

Blue goes to thank Razz for this Razz was very happy to help and he'll be around the clinic to hear any updates.

After everything was settled there was a tiny problem, Slim's to tired to fly home.

"Welp i have to call my brother Stretch to come pick us up." Blue and Slim go sit on the waiting room and Blue calls Stretch on his cell phone.

 

\---------------------

 

*ring* *ring* Stretch gets a call from blue "Hiya Blue how are ya?" "ugh...Hi bro umm we kinda need some help?"

Stretch gets confused "for what?"

"weeeelllll Slim and i wen't to a fertility clinic for Slim and Slim is kinda-" 

"wait you did it! oh congrats bro do you two need a ride home?" Stretch already knows about Slim's dream and Stretch was pretty happy for Slim he doesn't like Slim as much as Blue does but he was very grateful on how much love and friendship Slim gave Blue so Stretch and Slim get along well. 

" yeah Slim's exhausted and he can't fly right now here's the address to the clinic." Blue texts the address to Stretch and Stretch drives up there.

About 15 minutes later Blue and Slim were waiting outside Slim fell asleep on Blue Stretch finally pulls in the parking lot Blue gets Slim up and Stretch immediately gets out helping Blue get Slim in the backseat. 

"man Slim's more tired than i was how did it go?" Blue replies "He did well, well he's tired but he's ok, so we got a good breeder with the highest gene possibility so we hope Slim could have a little wolf with wings its what he wants after all."

"well not to make you upset but what'll happen if it fails?" Blue never thought of that and Slim might not have either "Oh well i might wanna talk to Slim about that."

"ok bro whatever you think's best." 

 

\------------------------------

 

Stretch drives to their apartment, Slim wakes up "mmmm....." 

"Oh Slim good we're home now!" Slim looks around seeing there all in a van and Stretch was pulling over. "huh...oh...hi Stretch...." Slim says in a raspy voice

"hi Slim how ya feel?" "fine....a little better." His voice was coming back "woo....that was pretty crazy." 

"heh, glad you had fun today Slim, hey can you lift you're shirt up i wanna see if it worked?" Stretch asks.

"sure" Slim pulls up his shirt the purple cum was all inside him yep he's gonna get puppies any moment now "it worked there's gonna be puppies." Slim says

Blue and Stretch smile Blue opens the side door sliding out and Slim manages to get himself out too. "ok you two goodnight and well call me how many pup's there will be" 

"we will see ya bro" Blue waves goodbye as Stretch drives off.

Blue and Slim go up to their apartment Slim immediately goes to bed it was a little early but Slim had a long good day. 

Blue goes in seeing Slim rest peacefully Blue just sighs and goes to bed with Slim. 

Already thinking about the future pup's and about the little things to hold and care for Blue lets out a genuine smile.


	4. Start on new lives

Slim woke up way later than usual He woke up feeling light-headed and keeps hearing ringing in his ears like a deaf person, he then feel's a small hand gently stroking his wing. He slowly turns his head to the direction of the contact, Blue was right next to him on his bed looking quite nervous. "bud...w-what....happened? Slim's voice barely a whisper but Blue was able to pick it up.

"You Threw up on the floor this morning i tried to wake you up but you weren't responding, I told Stretch about it he just said you're body's getting used to the new soulings cuz you never shared your magic before. So Stretch told me to not worry about it but how do you feel now?" 

Threw up? Slim doesn't remember throwing up well he smells the bleach which must be where he puked. "well...i feel...kinda dizzy...but my bones feel all... weird." He then pulls the blanket out of the way his ecto-body is still there he then lifts his undershirt and sees faint glowing Slim was slow to react but Blue had stars in his eye's and was covering his mouth trying not to scream. 

"Slim look! i see four little souls we have a litter of four!" Four pup's Slim was kinda expecting more but four seems ok Slim looks down seeing them all glowing bright, they seem to have a great start. Slim slowly moves his hand to his stomach still flat but not for long Blue then places his hand on Slim's to enjoy the warm feeling his new body was, Blue lifts his head up about to say something but cuts off seeing tears slowly spilling down Slim's sockets.

" *gasp* Slim what's the matter?" Blue asks with sudden fear in his voice Slim took a long moment to respond "Blue...i....i fucking love them!" Slim than dives For Blue and pulls him on his chest soft sobs fill the silence. Blue relax's and nuzzle's under Slim's chin. "I'm so proud Slim were gonna have puppies!" 

"Should we call Stretch and Fell and tell them about the news?" "Yeah sure i'll be right back just a sec." Slim heads to the bathroom must be feeling sick again, Blue get's the phone and calls Stretch.

 

\---------------------

 

Stretch hears his phone ringing he must have a feeling who it is he goes and answer's it before Fell was gonna scream at him to pick it up "heya who is it?" 

"Oh Stretch so glad you answered sorry to call again but Slim just woke up after he puked and well i checked his stomach and now he's gonna have four puppies!" 

"really four, we have three kittens, *snort* his belly will be my favorite place for knock knock jokes remember when Fell was acting like a real cat purring and nuzzling my belly when i was pregnant?"

"oh yeah that, i'm still upset when you were letting him do it when you were visiting us, by the way how are you're kitten's doing?"

"they're sill asleep and they've been doing well, good start on kindergarden." 

"Aww stated school congrats's Brother!" 

"no congrats's to you Slim just got pregnant oh and well did you tell him about that it could possibly fail and not get what he wanted? just saying." 

Blue's excitement dies down a little right when Slim was about to go in "ugh, no not now ok well i gotta go he's coming in."

"ok then see ya."

"Oh Back already how ya feeling now Slim?" Slim still looked a little green on his cheek's "a little better wait what time is it should we be at work?"

"Ugh...its 9 am but look i don't want you to go to to work today after that incident and well i called our bosses telling them You're sick and i need to take care of you so we'll come in tomorrow"

"*sigh* ok then well but wait what about when i get farther along? will i be to heavy to take flight?" 

"Maybe? but well on three day's we have our first appointment so we'll talk to them about that." "ok whatever you think."

\------------------------

Three day's have passed it was Wednesday and time for their first appointment for once in a long while Slim didn't feel like flying so they drove to the appointment when they got in not a lot of people were staring at Slim this time odd but Slim didn't care they get to the desk and check in.

"ok the doctor we'll be in shortly just have a seat." The lady at the dest says nicely

While Blue and Slim fill out the paper work with question's and shit Slim look's around to see if anyone is staring only two people were no one else then the doctor calls their names and they both dart up and go in the back hall.

"Oh wow hello i'm Dr.Stark i'm a friend of Dr.Holtsman from the clinic they told me everything and wow they sure weren't joking, follow me to you're room."

"Alright thank you." Blue says Slim just stay's silent not sure what to say.

As they go in to their room Dr.Stark tells Slim to get on a scale for height and weight, checking vital's and his soul now that he has to share magic to the new souls, and counting how many he has.

"Ok you have four so a litter of course wolf and hybrids have litter's so you were only pregnant for about a week and all's good and going as it should."

"say how far along to i have to be to get the first ultrasound?" Slim asks a little desperate.

"So you'll be pregnant for 9 month's like human's so when you reach 18 weeks at least so you have along wait for that but we'll schedule another appointment in about 5 weeks to check the development in early stages. So for now all's good."

Slim didn't want to wait that long but he has too. "oh ok then." 

 

\---------------------

 

As they drove home Slim was a little nervous about how the pup's will be and since he can't get an ultrasound now he wants to know if he'll get any pup's with wings but he has a long wait now.

"Hey its ok i know you want to know if...you were gonna have any winged pup's and well i believe you will." Blue says

"But what if it fails?" Blue's spine shivers "i mean it was only a 25% chance still can lead to a fail, and i don't want any of my puppies to be jealous of me like everyone else was or if i do succeed and only get one or two their siblings will get jealous. and what if i fail?" 

Now Blue has to tell him what he thought about it "Look Slim its just a possibility right now anything can happen but don't think about the future too much and well if you do fail i'll still love your pup's and i'll be there for them and you like i always was."

"yeah your right but i might be a bit upset if i do fail but still wings, no wings i'll still love them." Slim was now feeling a bit better he'll just wait and see what happens instead of theorizing.

 

\------------------ 

 

five weeks have passed Slim decided to quit working since his energy keeps getting low and he has to eat more than usual, they head to their next appointment which went the same like last time but Dr.Stark had to measure his mid section it was barely getting bigger now but it was starting too. 

When they get home Blue has been photo graphing Slim's belly to see early developing to put in their new photo album's they just got. 

After that Slim hadn't been flying much only flying a few meter's just to give his wings some exercise and no matter When Slim offered Blue a ride Blue would refuse saying he doesn't want him carrying extra weight and overexerting himself. Which gave Slim quite the stink eye.

 

\-----------------

 

15 weeks have passed, Slim was now clearly showing, he was having trouble getting in the shower already, his mood was really off acting more childish than usual and getting picky about clothes to wear. In three day's they'll have their first ultrasound Blue and Slim were getting so excited they just wanted to call in now but can't.

 

At night before the big day, The two were getting ready for bed, Blue was about to tuck himself in but Slim was not sleeping he looked really nervous."Ugh...Slim is something wrong?" 

"i....i'm fine....i just....*sigh*"

Blue must know what's wrong but wants Slim to say it himself "Are you nervous about the puppies?"

"not really i'm just...well i'm nervous bout that i won't get what i want but like i said i'll still love them but i hate being upset bout that." 

"Hey Slim, its ok to be upset but it'll be ok."

"*sigh* ok i'll be fine." 

 

\----------------------

 

At the doctor's appointment was a huge difference Slim's now 19 weeks pregnant he was showing more he had to get a new shirt he was keeping one hand on it just so lost in thought Blue then takes his other hand as soon as the doctor goes in. "Ok Slim you're ready after that long wait?"

"ready as i'll ever be."

They go to there scheduled room complete with a bed and equipment for the ultrasound.

"ok just lie down here it might be a bit uncomfortable for you to lie down on your back but it won't be long just keep your wings back as much as you can ok."

"ok i'll try" Its not too uncomfortable to lie down on his back but of he does for too long it can make his wings sore and hard to fly in. Slim gets on the bed, he lies back wings tucked in and he lifts his shirt, the souls can no longer be seen his bump was clouded with murky dark magic the bodies did finally form but how much was about to be found out. 

Dr.Stark takes out some clear gel and squirts it on Slim's belly it was a little cold making Slim grit his fangs a little. "I'm so sorry Slim i forgot to warm it up." 

"no its fine i'm good." with that Dr.Stark takes out the wand and turns on the screen and places it on the gel, They look around to find the puppies then the screen turns to the pup's and now they can be seen.

"Ok meet you're little puppies!" Slim and Blue were all wowed and both had smiles on their faces.

"Oh Slim look their cute!" Blue blurts out "i know Blue but i can't see any wings." 

"Yeah about that it'll be impossible to see the wings cuz to a pup, bones can be very tiny and wing bones are just so small and the ultrasound can't see them, i'm so sorry but the only way you'll know is when you give birth. All i can see is the spines, the skulls, and i can see arms on the ones most visible so now every puppy is doing just fine."

Slim was a bit upset but it will be like a mystery box game and well a little surprise. "that's ok doc i think i'll want it to be a surprise."

"Ok then i'm printing you a copy so we'll have another appointment in about 10 weeks sound good?"

Both agree and leave the hospital.


	5. Summer Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June is also my favorite month!

29 Weeks...

Slim was now huge, his back ached, he was too heavy to fly which made him cranky, and he'd been finally done with throwing up for a while which was such a relief. Blue walks in their room to remind Slim they have another appointment and hopefully their last one. 

"Slim we've got to go to your-Oh my Slim is something wrong?" Slim looked tired "I'm...I'm fine...just tired." He looked like he didn't sleep at all last night. Blue was not gonna listen to Slim.

"You look horrible did you sleep last night?" Blue asks with concern. "...N-no i couldn't i was-*gasp* Blue it happened again c'mere!" Slim's voice started sad but then ended with excitement.

"Aww they kicked again?" The pups were active when Slim was about 4 1/2 months pregnant. "yeah hurry before they stop!" Slim invited Blue to come on his mattress, Blue does so and places his small hand on his belly, movement a lot of shifting was happening the puppies must be very active. 

"Aww they must be excited to see us Slim!" Blue says with such happiness.

"Guess you're right." Slim was just so lost in thought. 

 

\-------------------------

 

After the sweet moment they two head to their appointment Dr.Stark saying alls good and during the ultrasound they got the chance to see them move which made all of them awe. 

"Ok looks like you'll have you're puppies in June!" This made Blue and Slim gasp. "June for real?" Blue asks Dr.Stark answers with a little confusion "Y-yes in June i think around in the 15th maybe 20th its hard for me to tell but yes in June."

They could not believe it for Blue and Slim June is their favorite month of the year its when they went on their favorite field trip and their graduation now this will be extra special.

"sorry doc its just June is our favorite month it'll be our graduation anniversary on June 20th!" "Oh really that's awesome wow how long have you two lived together?"

"Almost 10 years now!" Blue blurts out.

"Ok so like i said, pup's look good and so are you Slim so when the time comes it'll all be a-ok." Dr.Stark says.

 

\------------------- 

 

The two head home Stretch was at their apartment coming to visit his kittens were here too excited to see the pair. When Blue and Slim head to their apartment they get a surprise.

"Heya Blue and Slim we came to visit and look who's here." The three kittens were behind Stretch waving their hands. They haven't seen Blue for a while. 

"Aww Bro you didn't have too we were just at our appointment." 

"well we got some happy news for us you see the doc said i'll be having my puppies in June." 

The kittens than let out a tiny gasp they see Slim's big belly and get a little closer.

"in June you say Slim, well you two we'll have some big summer plans this year You hear that kits Slim's gonna have puppies." Stretch turns his head to the kittens.

"*gasp* Really can we see them?" one kitten asked the other two go in front "eh...yeah sure." Slim goes on his knees the kittens all gather around his belly one gently rubs they're paw on his covered bump feeling the warmth but no movement. the 2nd one touch's too while the runt just leans on Slim's arm to look.

Stretch and Blue awe at the sight Slim was experiencing children this'll help him prepare for his own. "We'll any of the puppies get big wings like you?" One kitten asked

Slim wasn't too sure "well we don't know yet the doctor couldn't find out for us so we have to wait until their born which we'll only be 11 more weeks at least." Slim says so casually. 

The kittens look at each other with excitement it'll be like a guessing game they were all thinking their will be a winged pup Slim was hoping but not trying to get his hopes up. same for Blue and Stretch.

 

\--------------------

Hours later Stretch and the kittens take off leaving Blue and Slim alone. Blue helps Slim up the stairs and to their room to call it a night.

"hey Blue can i ask you something?" Slim suddenly asks "Sure Slim what is it?"

"well now that we know the pup's will be born in June and you know how much we did in June i was thinking about a birth plan." 

"Ok what do you have in mind?" 

"i wanna do a home birth." Slim says hoping it wasn't a bad idea

"Really...i think its ok but why that?"

"Cuz...i wanted this to be special cuz you know we graduated High school in June, we had our favorite field trip to six flags in June and, well we could possibly have winged pup's in this litter so i want this birth to be extra special and i don't really like hospitals' much they just don't look right to me. 

Now that Slim mentions it Blue now likes the idea of a home birth he hated hospital's too "Oh Slim i think's its a good idea we'll just set up a whelping bed for you and Stretch can give us pointers since he gave birth before we'll that be ok?"

"Yeah sure it'll be just fine." The two come in for a hug and turn in for the night.


	6. Its okay to be nervous

6 weeks have now passed Slim was now at his 35 week mark during those weeks he'd been so down in the dumps his belly had gotten huge, he's been eating everything in the fridge in the middle of the night and Blue caught Slim crying in the shower for the 50th time. Poor Blueberry felt so awful he was glad he seen it in Stretch before so Blue was at least a little prepared for this.

The following morning Blue woke up hearing a loud moan already knowing what's wrong.

"You Stuck again?" Blue asks. "no" a lie Slim was blushing his ears pushed down "yeah...can ya help me?" Slim asks so embarrassed and feeling weak. It was late May Slim might have the pup's in the middle of June or a bit earlier.

Blue comes to Slim and takes his hand and pulls him up "thanks...i'm hungry." Slim was always hungry. "Sure Slim you want biscuits?" For an odd reason Slim hasn't been eating biscuits anymore. He had weird cravings like peach's and mint ice cream. 

"Ugh...no just some ice cream." Blue quirks a brow but doesn't ask why "Okay then sure."

 

A while later after bed in breakfast Blue then notices Slim was acting kinda odd, like he's nervous about something.

"Hey Slim is something wrong?" Blue asks Slim's trance breaks "what...n-no i'm fine...just...tired." Slim wasn't just tired. "*sigh* well i'm a...littler nervous bout something."

"You can tell me i don't want you feeling anything bad." 

"well...i'm happy to know that my pup's will arrive fairly shortly but...i'm nervous about when our lives change...you know what i mean by that?"

Blue was quite surprised "Well this is going to be an interesting experience is it about them arriving after or is it giving birth?" 

"I'd say both." Slim says "Well i know this is going to be a crazy day when it comes but you're not alone i'll be here Stretch will help out its okay to be nervous but the pup's will be okay and you'll be here raising them...and i'll be here as well raising them by your side."

Blues word were enough to calm Slim down he smiles at Blue "Thanks Blue." 

 

\--------------------

The next day Stretch comes over to visit the two and to help set up a whelping bed in a small spare room they never used. Blue and Stretch set up a spare mattress with pillow's and sheets, empty water bottle's for water, and equipment for delivering puppies, a small suction to get any gunk out of the mouth, tiny color bracelets to help tell each pup apart, and tiny baby bottle's since Slim can't feed all the 4 puppies at once.

"Thanks Bro for setting this up shall we show it to Slim?" Blue asks as soon as Stretch put in the finishing touch's "umm...yeah sure Slim the bed's ready wanna see?" Stretch calls from the hallway

"sure coming" Slim replies almost immediately Slim enters in the whelping bed seeing everything's all ready, gently holding his belly. "my..its perfect i wanna test the bed."

"sure Slim go try it out" Stretch says Slim has a bit difficulty but manages to get on the mattress it was comfy enough pillow's and everything's close enough to reach.

"ugh...so comfy...i'm so giving birth here." Slim says so calmly he looked so comfortable...Then a snore rolls in.

"On no Stretch what should we do?" "eh...let em sleep he's too comfy."

The brother's leave Slim be and he sleeps peaceful Blue comes right next to him and gently gives his belly a little rub feeling small movement's from the puppies, they seem pretty chill right now so Blue gets up and leaves and slowly shuts the door.


	7. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special Slim and Blue moment.

3 weeks have passed Slim reached the 38th week Blueberry never thought Slim would be so big. Literally he was feeling so miserable in the mornings. But it was finally now June soon the anniversary of their favorite field trip was right around the corner same thing for the end of Slim's pregnancy.

During the night's Slim would ask for belly rub's and shoulder rubs which Blue didn't mind much but Blue feels bad that Slim hasn't flown in a long time his wigns look weak, he might need to exercise them if he's able to fly again. 

"blue...i'm stuck...again." Slim calls from the hallway in their room.

"Oh not again coming!" Blueberry calls back He goes in and helps Slim off the bed, Slim groaned like a child, he always acted so childish more than usual now that he's so heavy. After breakfast Slim decided to have a talk.

"hey blue can i ask you something?"

"Sure Slim what?"

"well...now that its our favorite month of the year and i'll have my puppies soon i'm excited but i'm kinda nervous about one thing." Slim looks at his hands on the table too scared to make eye contact. Blueberry than get's worried.

"What is it?" Blueberry tries not to guess what.

"when i was little, my parents were...far more than overjoyed when i had the gene cuz none of my relatives have wings, they would show me off to everyone they knew even the neighbors, at school...i was bullied all the time...no one wanted to befriend me...everyone was jealous, made me wish i never had these wings. but ever since i was gonna start High School, i was so scared, i thought i was gonna get beat up's or someone was gonna rip my wings off..but ever since i met you...even today i still don't understand how you eyed me like i was average. you were so nice to me and i felt so bad for you cuz you were bullied for being small." 

Blueberry then recalls the memories of their first meeting. Blueberry was bullied his whole life for being small for his age the only one who was ever nice to him was Slim.

"Ooh that...yeah those were hard days for the both of us...well all that's in the past and look at us we graduated at the same time, we got us this good apartment its been 10 years Slim we've done great over the years."

"yeah i know but what i'm worried about is well...if i do get any pup's with wings i'm worried of them being bullied like i was...but almost everyone gets bullied its no secret"

"Oh Slim its a bit early for that, but hey if it does happen again we'll fight through it, and well maybe you'll have someone to fly with i can picture that already." Blue says to cheer Slim up

"y-yeah you're right, and if it does happen, i won't treat them like my parents did to me, i'll beat up any kid that bullies them, and i'll teach them to fly...if i do get a winged pup i still keep feeling i won't get one"

"Don't think that! lets just wait and see." Blue says "yeah...ok"

 

\------------------------------------------

 

The next day Blue checks the wall calendar their planned Six Flag's trip is in four days Slim's due date was a week after that. Blue was feeling a little nervous about that, doctor said their could be a slight chance Slim will have the puppies early but it made Blue worry about it.

"Hey Slim?" Blue calls "yeah" Slim replies "I just checked the calendar and...our Six Flag's trip is very close to your scheduled due date i'm a little nervous, do you still want to go?" 

"huh....no i never wanna miss that trip it was such a special tradition we always do" Slim complains 

"I know but we do a lot of walking around, you can't go on any rides they won't let you through" Blueberry says

"well...why don't we change it a little usually we stay there until night time how's bout we leave around 4 or 5 o clock i just looked up that they have a light show planned on that day we can just stick around for that and we'll immediately leave after that sound better?" Slim asks.

Well Blue does like light shows with all the pretty colors and shapes popping up in the sky "Mmmm....I think that's ok but well i'm still worried so let's just say this incase if you feel achy or your feet hurt please tell me and we'll find a spot to sit in ok?" 

"sure, whatever ya think's best"


	8. Six Flag's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who loves Six Flags!?

4 days have now passed it was their field trip anniversary a day when the two had the best field trip. Because of how much they loved it they invented a tradition that on that day in June 6th they'll return to Six Flag's and go on the same rides they went on that day, eat their favorite food's, and sit on the small hill in the end of the property viewing the whole park to enjoy the view.

But in their 10th anniversary they have to make some changes' because of Slim's pregnancy, they have to skip the rides and have to leave early so Slim won't get too tired.

But Blueberry thinks Slim's tired already, because dog's don't sweat Slim was panting quite a lot this morning while they were getting ready. Slim was packing stuff in his small bag while Blueberry goes in.

"Hey Slim, not to upset you but are you sure it'll be okay for you to go, you look like your ready to pop, and what about everyone stare's at you?" Blueberry asks. "it'll be fine blue, everyone stare's at me, i've got big wings, too bad i can't fly to show off, and the puppies aren't too active right now just squirming so i'm good." 

Blueberry doesn't really think if Slim's okay, Blueberry saw him panting a lot and he had trouble getting out of the bed by himself but Blueberry doesn't want to push Slim this really is a special day for them. "Well, alright but like i said we'll sit and rest if you tired." Blueberry reminds "yeah, sure." 

 

\---------------------

After the 1 hour drive to Six Flag's they finally arrived they see the tallest ride in view spinning people 100 feet above, and the huge sign, Slim bounces a little in excitement like a child "oh there we are blue!" Slim yells like a child he sure sound's more childish than usual could be the puppies.

they get through security and find a parking space and get out of their van well, Blueberry did "ugh...help" Slim says Blueberry takes his hands and gently gets Slim off mindful of his belly and wing's Slim let out a deep breath and Blueberry gives Slim a quick back rub and a belly rub, right when Blueberry was about to take his hand off he felt a kick, a pretty hard one "oof" Slim lets out putting a hand tight where the kick was on the lower part of his bump. 

"Whoa Slim are you okay?" Blueberry tried to sound casual but failed "y...yeah just a kick." Blueberry felt it too it felt pretty hard "i think i'm hungry and the puppies are upset." well that does make sense Slim hasn't eaten in the whole car ride."Okay then, as soon as we get in we'll get some food."

 

After walking in the entrance today was fairly crowded, of course A lot of people were staring at him in awe and wow. No one looked scared or confused more like impressed. Slim was a bit surprised about it. Slim was wearing a big custom made black and green hoodie with slit's in the back for his wings, one of his favorites and it was fairly wearable his belly was pretty comfy and he felt a little hidden. 

Blueberry and Slim head to the small pizza joint and order two slices of cheese pizza Slim wanted pepperoni, weird, Slim never ordered pepperoni before maybe cravings? Blueberry didn't question it they picked a nice table and eat slowly Slim didn't feel grossed out guess his morning sickness is officially over, cuz of it Slim hasn't eaten his favorite foods in a long time.

 

\--------------------

 

About a few hours later, Blueberry and Slim walk around the park, it was less crowded at the moment Slim was walking slow keeping a hand on his belly he looked...worried? Blueberry stop's in front of Slim "Slim, is something wrong you look tired?" Slim's ears perk a little "no...i'm fine just lost in thought i guess well i am a little upset we can't go on the rides i really want to ride the Superman." That was Slim's favorite ride "Oh, well yeah sorry you can't go on it this year but, there's always next year hey maybe on our next anniversary we can take the puppies i'm sure they'll love it here its such a nice place." 

Slim never thought of that "huh...why didn't i think of that?....whoa hey Blue look over there." Slim then points to another ride. but it was a large empty space something was being built it was a zip line ride there was never any zip line ride before. "Whoa that's new! say maybe we can take it next year the sign say's New zip line open next year, perfect timing what do you say Slim?" Blueberry asks "oh hell yeah dude i wanna ride it already but it ain't done yet."

"Oh nothing to worry welp, guess we can make even better plans next Summer."

 

\------------------

 

The sun was setting it was about 4:40 PM soon the special light show will start Blueberry and Slim decided to stay for that and as soon as it was done they'll leave and head home Slim looked really tired now he wan't standing completely straight his normally baggy eye socket's looked worse and he was still panting a couple times. Blueberry and Slim order their last meal for the day a few hot dog's, some Mountain Dew, and popcorn in their tradition they order this as their last meal cuz on their actual field trip it was the same food they ordered before it was time to head to the school bus. 

So Blueberry and Slim head to the cliffside a large hill where nothing was built it was purposely saved as a resting spot for people to enjoy a peaceful moment. Blueberry finds the exact spot where they first sat right at the highest point where the best view is. Slim take out his bag and pulls out a big table cloth, Blueberry helps Slim sit on the ground without too much trouble, Blueberry takes the food on a tray and puts it right next to them. The light show had just started Green and Blue light's started flashing above the sky making a big show a lot of people were wowed so were Slim and Blueberry. 

It went on for about 10 minutes before Blueberry broke the silence "Isn't it amazing Slim, i'm so happy we weren't able to miss this you were pretty well today you feel okay Slim?" for a split second Slim had a pained expression on his face. "Slim?" Blueberry's voice breaks the trance "huh...oh y-yeah i'm happy too." Slim spoke a little fast, he kept his hands on his belly Blueberry then get's suspicions.

"Ugh....Slim are you alright?" Blueberry asks one last time "y-yeah i'm fine just a little tired and well today was a nice day and...nhg...." Slim then double's over his hands clutching his belly, his ears folded down on his skull and he was panting. "Whoa Slim that looked bad what's wrong?" Blue was now fully alert now.

"...it was...just a kick...*pant pant* nothing to fret about." Blueberry was not gonna listen this time Slim didn't look too hot. "Slim don't lie to me are you in labor!?" Slim darts his head up right to blue "n-no i'm just...ahh!" Slim did it again but his shoulder's were stiff and he was shaking the feather's on his wings were ruffling and his wing's were shaking that only happened when he felt sick or in pain. That was a big giveaway. 

"Slim your wings your in pain those are not just kick's let me fell your belly." Blueberry takes out his small hand and he moves Slim's hand outta the way Slim only pulled back a bit before Blue toughed his bump, it was hard as a rock and then Blueberry felt it harden more making Slim let out a pained yelp like a real dog!

"Dammit Slim you're in labor why didn't you tell me-i knew it-i knew this would happen-hell even the doctor even said it could happen-why didn't i-" Slim cuts him off "shut up!!" Slim yells he then put's his hands on his face starting to sob, he then grab's blueberry and pulls him in for a hug his wings wrap around Blueberry too "i'm so sorry-i didn't mean to yell-i-i-i" 

"Whoa whoa Slim its ok i'm sorry i freaked out but still we have to leave, its not safe i'll go call Stretch he'll help us." Blueberry get's on his feet he takes out his phone and dial's Stretch's number. 

 

\---------------------

 

Stretch was in bed and he hears his phone ring he sloppily picks it up "hello....its 5-" "STRETCH WE NEED HELP!!!" Blueberry's loud voice makes Stretch jump "whoa Blue calm down what's wrong?" Blue takes a deed breath "We wen't to Six Flag's to have fun, then Slim just wen't into labor can you go to our apartment and get the whelping bed set up?" 

Stretch's tired mind wakes up Stretch's shoulder's than stiffen "oh no right now oh that's not good okay i'm on my way but first how long has he been in labor?" Stretch goes through quick questions "about 20 minutes" Slim answer's for blueberry "Slim says 20 minutes." Blue answer's "Okay did his water break yet?" Slim shakes his head "Slim say's no." Blueberry answers "okay so this is the beginning you still got time so just head out the park get in the car and head home i'll be at your place waiting sound like a plan?" Both Agree "okay then i'll see ya there." Stretch says.

"Okay thank you brother so happy for you to help." "y-yeah *pant* you too Stretch...ngh...." Slim grunts. 

"just remain calm Slim you seem to be doing great your pretty chill." 

 

\--------------------

 

After quickly getting out of Six FLag's the two head to their parking spot and get to their van Slim was grunting every 20 minutes must be how far apart the contractions are. Slim get's on the passenger seat Blueberry closes the door for him and turn's right to the driver seat and gets out the key's and turns on the van.

"Don't worry Slim we'll head home okay we have a bit of a long ride home i'll drive as fast as i could." Blueberry say's to reassure Slim "i feel pretty fine now, that contraction just stopped...here give me your hand." Blueberry does so "see all's a-ok now."

"Aww can't wait to meet all of you." Blueberry says to the puppies they all responded with gentle kick's.


	9. Labor's an Ass

The pair have drove out of the parking lot of Six Flag's and head home, Blue was driving pretty fast even though they just started driving. His grip on the wheel was firm and his hands were shaking, yep he was panicking, Slim breathed after a contraction just ended 

"ey' Blue you don't need to freak out i'm okay now" how was he so calm at a time like this?

Blueberry's grip loosened a little "S-sorry Slim i just wanted to get you home, i want you to be where your comfortable and safe." Blueberry tried not to complain or throw word's everywhere his instincts were telling him to keep calm for Slim's sake. So far Blueberry's been doing good with that. Slim kept his hands on his belly it wasn't hard as a rock right now and he feels a puppy rolling into position.

"hey Blue, i'm safe wherever i'm with ya, but yes i do wanna get home cuz of our birthing plan but i think things are moving pretty slow now that contraction ended like 10 minutes ago, so we've got time." Blueberry thought for a moment, Slim was right though Stretch did say its just the beginning but not every birth goes like that each one is different, some were short and some were long, Blueberry hoped it would be in between like not too long so Slim won't suffer for too long or things going too fast like the puppies are coming and they didn't make it home. Blueberry prayed that the puppies will wait a little.

Blueberry was still a bit upset that Slim was trying to hide his labor at the end, he hoped this trip didn't cause stress on Slim or the puppies. Slim noticed the look on Blueberry's face Slim was pretty upset too "hey Blue...i'm sorry about earlier i just wanted this so much i thought it was wrong to miss such an important day ya know?" 

Blueberry perks up "Oh Slim, its...its okay i'm not angry but i am still a but upset, but i'll get over it what's important now is that your safe and were heading home." It was enough stress to get outta Slim he leaned on his back mindful of his wings and rubbed his belly. 

"And well you ent into labor on our Six flag's tradition that'll be an anniversary i'll never forget and its June can't you believe it 100 times more special than ever before." now that Blueberry mentioned it this was very special now Slim now has big ideas for the puppies birthday.

While Blueberry was deep in though it was cut off with another soft groan coming from Slim, Blueberry moved one hand to feel his bump, then Slim gently leans right to Blueberry's side. "Was that a big one?" Blueberry asks "not really its not unbearable, ya wanna rub my belly one last time soon this'll be gone." After the birth Slim will now be slim one again. "Of course Buddy, i'm gonna miss this." Blueberry kept one hand on Slim's belly while still driving 100 miles an hour.

about 30 minutes later Blueberry and Slim were only half from their apartment just another 30 minutes and they'll be home, most of the time Slim labored pretty quietly only grunting and soft groan's from each contraction but they were now coming every 15 minutes then to 13 than to 10. They seem to be getting stronger but Slim was doing so well Blueberry was able to catch a quick glance seeing Slim smile so genuine which never failed to make Blueberry's soul soar. 

"hey blue, just sayin but ya think maybe any pup in me has wings?" Slim asks his voice was a little weak must be tired "I wasn't thinking it too much, because i didn't want to get my hopes up if there won't be any but i was hoping a little... but i don't care if you get one or not, i'm just so excited to meet them are you?" Blueberry asks "yeah...very, and still i'll love them... i already do." 

Blueberry giggle's and rubs Slim's belly "Hey there little one's Your daddy and Uncle Blue are so excited to see you all, just wait until we get home." Blueberry spoke to the puppies they must've heard his voice and were responding with kicking.

 

Slim breathed deep Blueberry still felt bad for what Slim's going through right now but he know's how much Slim wanted this and he's a strong monster he'll be okay.... he hoped. Slim then grunted pretty loud than lat time he griped on Blueberry's shoulder and buried his face on Blue's shoulder and was panting it must be a pretty hard one now. "Oh no Slim are you okay?" 

"y...*huff* yeah...that one was hard but it ended pretty fast but oh hey we reached our city, i think contractions are now 9 minutes."

They were close to home just 10 more minute's Slim was still leaning on Blueberry's shoulder not bothering to hide his pain he softly groaned from each contraction he was fairly calm. Then Slim felt something give it almost felt like some flood he looks down at his seat his pants, seat the van floor were all wet "ugh....Blue m-my water broke" Blueberry panicked for a second before trying to speed faster a lot of cops were around this time of night. 

"Okay Slim don't worry home's two block's away now i can see our street just keep breathing." "i am Blue its my favorite thing now." Slim did as he was told and took deep breath's he still never left blueberry's side after two more turn's they finally made it to their apartment. Stretch was right outside looking a bit worried but it dropped when he spotted their van and gave a quick wave. 

Slim waved back right when Blueberry pulled into their parking lot and turned off the van got out and went to open Slim's side. Stretch immediately came to them. 

" phew so glad you made it, how ya feel now Slim?" Slim gets off his feet shaking he was sore and tired "okay...my legs are sore, my water just broke and contractions are 9 minutes apart." He then tenses another contraction had him doubling over Blue and Stretch quickly get to both his sided to get him in safely "scratch that 8 minutes." Slim lets out a weak laugh.

 

After the three get in the apartment and taking the elevator since both stairs and Stretch's teleporting won't do they get to the 5th floor where their apartment is. Stretch gets the key and unlock's the door opening it and letting Slim and Blueberry in. All three are now in and safe Stretch closes and lock's the door "Okay i got the whelping bed set up all good and ready well are you ready Slim?" Stretch asks "yeah...very ready to get them out now." the brother's don't blame him he looked tired and so ready for this to be over.


	10. The new Arrival's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Graphic birth like literally cuz i'm evil.

Stretch quickly went to the small room where they set up the whelping bed, he opened the door and helped Blueberry support Slim to walk to the room. Slim was panting and his shoulder's were stiff. Wings tucked on his back so hard they almost looked tiny. But they manage to get in the whelping bed before Slim doubled over again, "hhhh....s-sorry, wait a sec *pant pant*" 

Stretch immediately pat's his back "no need to be sorry i know it hurt's but you're doing great, here let's get you comfy." Stretch help's Slim lie down on the bed where it's all secure with plastic and sheets to not make too much mess. As soon as Slim was settled down, Blueberry was right by Slim's side he looked... scared. 

"ok Slim let's get you undressed i got the oversized shirt i'll get your pants off and washed." Stretch says then he notices Blueberry's face "Bro, hey what's wrong?" Slim then turns to Blueberry seeing his sad face "Oh-sorry, i...i'm just nervous i don't want anything to go wrong." Blueberry says, all sadness in his voice Slim then wraps his arm around Blueberry "blue, it's ok to be scared *pant* we planned all this, people give birth all the time." true, but some die during it which is what Blueberry was fearing if Slim or any pup die's but Blueberry kept that reason to himself.

After Stretch remove's Slim's pants showing his burnt orange sore pussy, Stretch gives Slim the oversized white shirt Blueberry unzip's Slim's hoodie removing it gently to not hurt Slim's wings doing the same to Slim's wet shirt. Blueberry caught a sight of Slim's boob's of course he'd have those how's he gonna feed the puppies after?

 

Stretch get's between Slim's leg's spreading them a little "mind if i check your cervix to see how dilated you are? Stretch asks "s-sure, go ahead." Slim did sound a little hesitant but that need's to be done for Slim's safety and for the puppies safety. 

Stretch get's out a pair of rubber gloves, puts them on his hands and slips two finger's in Slim's pussy then deeper in. Slim flinched for a split second and Blueberry immediately reassures Slim with shoulder rub's and a quick word of "its okay" Slim calmed down to not be noticed by Stretch.

"okay, you just reached 8 centimeters you're that close already it might take a couple more hours before you're fully dilated. right now you should rest to get extra energy, or do ya wanna eat er drink something? up to you." Stretch says "i'm hhhh...n-not hungry can i have water?" Slim asks voice getting a little weaker Both Blue and Stretch hope its nothing to worry about. "sure i'll get some." Stretch leaves the room giving Blueberry some time alone with Slim.

 

"Hey Slim" Blue says.

"mmm...." Slim turn's his head to Blueberry. 

"I'm so happy for you, and excited your puppies are arriving shortly." Blueberry says and leans on Slim wrapping an arm around Slim's shoulder's gently stroking the feathered wings. 

"they can be your's too, ya know that right." Blueberry perk's up "Wait really but i'm not the father though."

"that doesn't matter, you live with me, you can be a parent too... like an adopted one." Slim then groans and clutch's his belly, the contraction's were getting closer and longer now, Slim didn't relax for like a full minute. blueberry quickly comfort's Slim.

"Oh Slim i...thank you i'll be the best adoptive parent i can." Blueberry had such joy in his voice, Slim smiled despite his pain, but his pain was no match for his loving spirit.

Slim and Blueberry quickly give a quick side hug to each other they were too happy they didn't notice Stretch came back in with the water seeing the affectionate hug "aww without me?" Stretch says Both Slim and Blueberry dart their head's "Aww Bro come here you can share a moment your part of the family too after all" Blueberry say's opening one arm, Stretch gives Slim the water and get's in between and shares the sweet moment.

 

\---------------------------

 

It only lasted a few more minutes before Slim lets out a pained yelp and lets go of Blue to grab the mattress sheet's another contraction a hard one and Stretch immediately get's back to work.

"whoa you're just about to reach 10 you're almost there Slim is everyone ready?" Blueberry speaks first "I...i'm ready Slim?" "Yeah...so ready *huff* for this to end." Slim sure sounded like it "i'm ready too."

After one last check Slim's now fully dilated Stretch could feel a smooth skull so close to the entrance "ok Slim the first puppy's gonna crown any moment, take a deep breath...and push." Stretch encourage's Slim to do so blueberry was holding Slim's hand Slim gives his first push. His ear's turned back, teeth grinding, and moaning very loud.

For a few minutes The first puppy was inching closer with each push Stretch then asks Blueberry to help keep one of Slim's leg's more spread to get a better look. "you're doing great Slim one more push, and the head will be out." Stretch says Slim could only nod he was too tired to speak.

"Don't worry Slim were both here for you." Blueberry says while patting a wet cloth on Slim's skull like real dog's Slim doesn't sweat so its very important to keep Slim cool, Slim focused on Blueberry's voice, and his breathing. Slim could feel the puppy right there he sit's up a little with a few pillow's propped up and gives another push this time letting out a loud groan and nearly screaming.

Stretch kept his hand's on Slim's pussy and now the fold's were bulging the head was coming out, the head now slipped out Stretch quickly supported it. "On god it burn's!" Slim yelled out his body trembling "i know, i know Slim i was in your shoe's once i know exactly how that feels" Stretch wasn't lying he gave birth to his lover Fell's kittens a few years ago he said it was a hard birth.

Then The first puppy's shoulder's popped out Slim was yelping trying not to shake too much, Slim gives one last push and the first puppy slip's out tiny whining filling the whelping bed. Everyone was all awed Slim relaxed his shoulder's and fell a little on the pillow's he was tired already, but he's not three more too go.

Stretch held the puppy, it was small and cute, it was covered in burnt orange fluid's, it's ears were back against its skull, tail, curled, but it had no wing's this one doesn't have the gene. Slim was a bit upset but too awed to really care his first puppy arrived.

Stretch takes a towel and cleans off the gunk and patting the puppy's back to get any gunk out its mouth. Stretch take's out the colored bracelet's and put's the green one on its tiny wrist, and hand's it to Slim. 

Slim was now cradling the tiny pup in his arm's "aww Blue look." Slim says Blueberry lean's in giving feathery touch's to the puppy's skull. The puppy's whining stopped as it felt its mother's milk and latched on the nipple suckling Blueberry quickly look's away Slim kept looking. blueberry quickly took the puppy after it was fed and it clutched to Blueberry's shirt Blue couldn't help but aww it the cuteness overload. 

 

An hour later Slim felt the 2nd puppy coming "ow...Blue can you take the little guy to the nesting corner the next one's coming." Stretch get's back to work checking Slim's pussy, yes the next puppy's crowning. Blueberry places the puppy in a corner where a nest is and carrier's for them to sleep on. 

"okay Slim ready to go again?" Slim nod's looking more tired "okay Slim push!" Stretch says.

This one was coming faster than the first one, it only took 3 push's to get this one's head out Slim was pretty quiet this time probably more prepared. The 2nd puppy slipped out covered in the same brunt orange gunk It let out a whine again this one has no wing's but it has darker fur than the first one. Stretch cleans it take's out a yellow bracelet and hands in to Slim.

"another one with no wing's, guess this one's got no luck." Slim's voice was casual but sounded so weak Stretch and Blue were now starting to worry.

"hey Slim are you feeling really bad you don't sound too well." Stretch asks Slim wasn't sure how to answer "i just need rest i'll...be fine. just two more to go." Slim says no one doesn't believe him Stretch gets on his feet. "say i brought an IV full of healing magic can i hook it on to ya Slim." Stretch asks.

"ugh...yeah sure just to be safe." Slim didn't want to argue with anyone just riding along to anyone's opinion if anything's safe. Stretch takes out the IV in the corner of the room, the bag was on a tall metal holder like in the hospital's and Stretch takes out the long string with a pack to keep in on Slim's hand.

After it was put on Slim did feel a lot better now the healing magic did soothe his sore body for a short while. 

 

\-------------------------

 

Slim felt the 3rd puppy coming After Blueberry placed the first two on a tiny little nest in the corner all asleep, Slim prepared to bring in to the world. the 3rd one hoping there will be wings on this one. After pushing again for another hour the third puppy slipped out Stretch lifted it up, again this one has no wings Slim was now thinking he might not have any winged pup's in his litter. He was a little disappointed. 

The brother's see his face "Oh Slim its okay you still have one more to go don't just think you won't have any there's still a chance." Blueberry says, Slim didn't say anything he wasn't really listening to Blueberry but then he fell limp on the mattress while feeding the third one.

Slim was exhausted he was so close just one more puppy. 

 

\-----------------------

 

After two more hours the 4th and last puppy was a little stubborn, Slim was losing strength "c,mon ya pup just get out for your father, he's tired." Stretch was talking to the unborn puppy. 

Slim almost laughed Then for the first time Slim let out an ear piercing scream it was a hard one The last puppy was now finally cooperating and moved down the birth canal. 

Slim had to change positions this time his back was sore "i...have to move... help me." Slim's voice was now barely a whisper Stretch was able to hear it. "Blue, Slim wants to move forward can ya help him?" 

"Yeah, okay Slim here you go." Blueberry Gently grabbed Slim's back and helped him on his hands and knee's Blue rubbed his back his deflating belly hanging below Slim. "thanks" Slim said blueberry could barely hear him now. 

Stretch got behind Slim and Blue stayed in the front to not see what's going on Blue cradled Slim's head to keep it up. "the 4th one's now coming one big push Slim this one's a bit bigger." The last puppy was now crowning Slim gave all he got left. The last puppy was barely out Stretch tried to tell Slim to push harder Slim was so tired he tried so hard to push but his body won't listen. Stretch had to do the rest for Slim. 

" *sigh* okay Slim you're very tired so i'll help ya, now this might feel really painful or really weird i'm gonna get my hand in your cervix and pull the puppy out okay?" Slim lost his voice from all that screaming Blueberry nods for him and Stretch get's to work.

Stretch takes his fingers in Slim's cervix feeling the puppy's head and gently grabbing it and gives a little tug, it was coming out fast, it hurt so much Slim was shaking like a leaf Blueberry held Slim tight whispering into Slim's ear "you're doing great Slim almost done. its almost done." Slim didn't even nod or respond at all he was too tired he was crying and whining. 

Then something gave the 4th and final puppy slipped out of Slim's pussy and right into Stretch's arm's blue looked and then back at Slim "Oh Slim you did it the last one is-" Blueberry gets cut off Slim collapsed right on Blueberry. "*gasp* Slim- Slim are you okay?" Blue take out Slim's soul out of his chest. Its usual orange glow was very faint, but there were no crack's and it wasn't grey.

"Oh phew he's just out of strength he's still breathing" Blueberry then turn's his head to his brother the 4th puppy was whining but Stretch was still he wasn't moving just staring at the puppy.

"Bro what's with that face-" Blueberry cuts himself off when he looked at the last puppy. it was a little bit bigger than the last three, it's fur was pitch black, but that wasn't what cut them off.

 

this one...has wings! really tiny wet down feathered wings! they were tucked in tight on their back, the last born and biggest of the litter...this one scored the lottery Slim did get what he wanted.

 

Both the brother's were still for a solid minute before breaking the trance.

 

"Blue...it...it worked....look at this one!" Stretch was just so awed, Blueberry was the same. Blueberry got closer and with shaking hands the took the puppy in his arms. The winged pup grabbed on Blue's shirt for dear life Slim's still out he need's to see this. 

After cleaning the special puppy and putting on a Red bracelet on its tiny wrist. Slim finally stirred a little barely moving he was lying on his now deflated sort of flat stomach it still had a little pudge left, Probably won't be gone for a while. 

Blueberry gives the last puppy back to Stretch before coming to Slim. "Hey, Slim buddy, rest well at least you did it." Blueberry spoke soft and slow. 

Slim had bag's under his eye socket's but he was okay. "mmm...blue...is...the last...one okay?" Slim didn't get the chance to hold it immediately after birth.

Blueberry was squealing and giving his biggest smile so was Stretch. The 4th puppy then whined again Slim's ears perked up Stretch walked right to Slim to show him the puppy.

"see for yourself." Stretch says showing their features. Slim's face, his ears were straight up, his jaw dropped, his socket's twitching. was he imagining it? 

Slim then takes out his hands shaking and demanding to hold it. Stretch hand's him the puppy it whined for food as soon as it got to Slim's chest, it latched on to his boob suckling. 

Slim was silent then his face wet with tear's and he nuzzle's the last puppies face. letting out a wet laugh and weep his ear's were down.

"g-guy's...i...can't....believe it...i thought...i was...gonna fail." Slim was wrong he sure got one hell of a surprise. "i love them so much and all of them." Slim was feeding two of them While Stretch and Blue were holding each one the whole family was overjoyed....

 

And surrounded by puppies.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's all everyone a new family has been made, Slim and Blueberry are so proud. Thank you all so much for reading enjoy the conclusion!

a few month's passed by in a blur, Slim's been bonding with his litter the whole time, he rarely put them down, the puppies were now opening their eye's mostly resting in his chest, for warmth and feeding. Slim never bothered by it one bit.

But he was so overjoyed with his 4th gifted puppy who carried his gene now he'll have a winged offspring to teach how to fly and treat them normally unlike himself, good thing he's not much of a show off. Blueberry walked in the room to give Slim his breakfast, he was sitting on his chair with two puppies nursing from him, he looked so calm and seemingly falling in love with them all over again and again. 

Slim has been doing well the birth sure was hard but so worth it he'd been getting hospital visit's just to be safe than sorry, with vitamins and lot's of rest and getting breakfast in bed Slim's been doing okay. 

"Aww Slim, even after a few months you're still overjoyed with the fact you got what you wanted." Blueberry says "oh more than that Blue, well i think they're old enough to be named now wanna come up with some names for them?" Slim asks.

Blueberry put the tray of food down on the side and goes to the other two puppies gently picking one up. They had colored bracelet's on to tell which one was born first to last, the one with the green bracelet is the firstborn, Blueberry pick's that one up. cradling it in his arm's the way Stretch taught him to do, the pup settled down in his arm's making tiny noises. 

"Well this one is the fist born, so...oh how about a name that mean's number one, like Ace. how's that?" Blueberry asks. Slim thinks for a moment "hmm...yeah, i like that, perfect Ace it is."

 

Blueberry takes a camera and shot's a quick photo of Puppy #1 and put's their name on the bottom white area, and place's it in the photo album they got. Slim's holding Puppy #2 because of the yellow bracelet the pup is wearing, and his 4th special one. Blueberry set's lil Ace down the carrier securing Ace and gently lift's the 3rd puppy. 

"Okay but for the third one...i'm not too sure, let's name them by order so what do you want to name the 2nd one?" Blueberry turn's to Slim, After he was done feeding, he cover's himself and look's down at the 2nd one who just fell asleep. "Hmm...maybe....hey wait what's that?" Slim's train of thought suddenly changed he noticed on the tip of the 2nd puppy's tail, there was a tiny little white tail tip, it looked pretty. 

"i...didn't notice that earlier, well... i past out after birth i was so tired, guess i missed it look." Slim lift's the puppy higher for Blueberry to see. Blueberry than sees it it had white spot's on their hind paw's too it looked cute. "Whoa your right Slim, how did i not notice it, maybe because of the birthing fluid's that puppy was really messy."

"oh i think i just thought of a name Sub-Zero." Slim says Blueberry quirks a brow "Excuse me? what made you think of a name like that?" Blueberry so confused on what to say.

"well think about it, just this and yesterday when you were watching over this puppy you were on the lap top doing stuff and you said when a picture of a snowy mountain popped up the puppy jumped and wanted to claw the screen, they puppy must like snowy environment's." Slim goes on "and Sub-Zero means super cold below zero temperature, so with that interest and white spot's i think that fits this one pretty well, don't ya think?" 

Now that Slim mentioned it, it does make sense, that puppy did love snowy pictures. "Y-yeah your right, i think it does fit them well, okay then welcome little Sub-Zero." Blue take's puppy #2 now Sub-Zero and takes a photo, write's the name on it and put's it on the album.

Now they had puppy #3 and the 4th winged pup to name.

For the 3rd Puppy Blueberry and Slim both decided to name the 3rd one Dasher, because during the birth, this one came out the fastest, and this one has no patience, defiantly a perfect fit. 

Lil Dasher seemed to like it with the way they were making noises and doing hard chest nuzzling. 

Blueberry takes a photo and write's down the name.

Now came the 4th and special little one, The one who scored the lottery and got Slim's wings. Both were at a loss Slim wanted to give them a special name something that shows their pride.

Aside from the wing's the fur on their ear's and tail were pitch black like the night. Then Slim's ears dart straight up from this skull "oh i have an idea! Midnight Wing!" Slim blurt's out.

Blueberry seemed surprised "That's kinda bizarre, not in a bad way but how did you think of a name like that?" 

"cuz look at this fur, black as the dead of night, and they have wings, well soon their wing's are gonna grow feather's like my own. and when they take flight, it'll be almost impossible to see them at night. like a shadow in the night." Slim says Blueberry come's closer, Slim let's Blueberry hold the winged puppy for a minute. 

The puppy made a soft cooing noise, and nuzzled in Blueberry's chest. "Aww...well i think its a fine name, with this gift they'll feel so special, i like it." Blueberry had a lot of softness in his voice he wasn't lying about the name. 

After photographing lil Midnight Wing, Blueberry put's the newly named puppies to bed, Slim leave's the room to take a shower, leaving Blueberry alone with the puppies for a short while.

Blueberry looks at each one sleeping soundly, he felt so proud of Slim for making these little stinker's its a huge change in their lives but a good change.

 

\--------------------------------

 

The sun was now setting Slim went to the roof of their apartment, sitting on a chair looking at he view cradling his special Midnight Wing, who was feeding, and safe on Slim's chest. Blueberry walked in just in time to see Slim slowly wrapping his wing's around himself to secure the puppy. Blueberry almost squealed. He come's to their side, The other three pup's were inside Stretch was watching over them. 

"Aww Slim, that's so sweet, guess you wanted them to see the view now they can open their eye's? Blueberry asks already knowing the answer "oh yeah bud, i think they like it, how's the other three?" 

"they're good, Stretch is in the living room keeping an eye on them. so can i join in for a minute?" 

"of course, Slim spread out one wing encouraging Blueberry to come over. Blueberry wrap's his arm around Slim's shoulder, his large wing now covering Blueberry as an extra hand for comfort. Blueberry giggle's Slim smile's at him and lean's on Blueberry.

"i'm...still so happy you were very supportive on my decision, i can't thank you enough." Slim says so happily "Oh i was so happy for you, you really wanted this so much, i couldn't say no to that, besides i sometime's thought about what would it be like having kids because of how many families we saw with their kids. it looked so interesting." Blueberry says.

Slim was thinking the same way, he did like seeing kids playing around. "well we finally have a litter to raise, and i'm excited to see how they'll become."

"Me too, i love them so much already." 

"I'm never gonna stop loving them, and i love ya too Blue, and still thanks for everything." Slim lean's in a little harder a tiny soft happy wolf sound leaving his mouth.

Blueberry blush's and lean's right back to Slim petting his head. "Anytime Slim...Anytime."


End file.
